1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor integrated device assembly process. In particular, the following treatment generally refers, without this implying any loss of generality, to an integrated sensor device and a process of assembling same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is known, an integrated sensor device includes one or more dice of semiconductor material (for example silicon), provided in which are electronic circuits (for example, an ASIC—Application Specific Integrated Circuit) and microelectromechanical (MEMS) detection structures, and which are enclosed in a package that has protection and coating functions and provides suitable electrical connections towards the outside world, for example for being welded to a printed circuit board. Common packages are the so-called SO or else SOIC (Small Outline Integrated Circuit) packages, or else the BGA (Ball Grid Array) or LGA (Land Grid Array) packages, which offer a small area occupation and high density of the electrical contacts towards the outside world.
In particular, for assembly of an integrated sensor device, the use is known of a solution “stacked” in the vertical direction, whereby a die integrating a MEMS detection structure is coupled on top of, or underneath, a die integrating a corresponding ASIC electronic circuit (designed, for example, to process the electrical quantities and signals transduced by the detection structure). The two dice are, for example, coupled together by interposition of a layer of adhesive material, with assembly techniques generally known as “attachment” techniques.
This stacked solution affords a reduction of the occupation of area of the integrated sensor device in a horizontal direction (parallel, for example, to the surface of the printed circuit board to which the device is coupled), and is hence particularly advantageous in the case of portable applications.